The Building Standards Act and Enforcement Ordinance of Building Standards Act stipulate that smoke eliminating equipment should be installed for the purpose of inhibiting the flow of smoke, a poisonous gas, and the like generated at the time of a fire in the building to enable emergency evacuation and fire fighting activities to be smoothly performed. Accordingly, there are many cases in which a smoke-proof hanging wall and the like, as smoke eliminating equipment and smoke shielding equipment, are installed in the building such as an office building and commercial facilities.
The smoke-proof hanging wall is usually attached to the ceiling of a building for the purpose of temporarily obstructing smoke, a poisonous gas, and the like on the occurrence of a fire from flowing through a passageway and toward an upper layer story to secure the time required for emergency evacuation and the like. As such, in order that a visual field is not interrupted by a smoke-proof hanging wall and the beautiful appearance is not impaired, as the smoke-proof hanging wall, a sheet of transparent plate glass, a transparent resin composite of glass fiber and a resin, or the like has been used. The transparent resin composite of glass fiber and a resin is advantageously hard to break as compared with the transparent plate glass. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a smoke-proof hanging wall composed of a transparent noncombustible sheet including glass fiber woven fabric and a cured resin layer.
Moreover, at a gateway of a factory, a warehouse or the like, a sheet shutter which is raised or lowered at the time of use is often installed. Such a sheet shutter is often constituted of a transparent resin-made sheet and a skeletal frame so as to allow an object to be visually confirmed through the sheet shutter when lowered (for example, see Patent Document 2). By imparting smoke-proof properties to such a sheet shutter, on the occurrence of a fire, an effect of suppressing the flow of smoke and the like can be expected. On that account, there is a possibility that such a sheet shutter disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used as a smoke-proof shutter.